CSI NY High School
by onlymemorieslastforever
Summary: The team are back but this time they are in high school. They go to New York City High. They don't mingle with people who are not in their own groups. What happens when a new girl joins the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is just a listing of most of the characters, you dont have to read this chapter but it does give you background info. I will be adding chapters as much as possible, as soon as possible, so please dont get put off. Anyway, please review. It will mean a lot to me :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or its characters no matter how much I want to :D**

* * *

Background Info:

The team are back but this time they are in high school. They go to New York City High. They don't mingle with people who are not in their own groups.

JOCKS:

Danny Messer: Boys basketball and baseball team captain. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: 22nd February. Light blondy- brown hair. Blue-greyish eyes. Caucasian. Requires glasses but wears contacts because of his sports. Okay grades. Don Flack & Sheldon Hawkes are his best friends

Donald (Don) Flack: basketball and baseball team co-captain. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: 18th March. Dark brown hair and blue eyes. Caucasian. Okay grades. Best friends are Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes.

Sheldon Hawkes: Baseball & basketball team member. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday January 19th. Dark brown hair and eyes. Wears reading glasses. African American. Have over-average grades. Best friends with Danny Messer and Don Flack.

Cindy Rose: Cheerleading team captain. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: 20th April. Bleach Blonde hair with brown eyes. Caucasian. Horrible grades. Best friends: Mia Hauper and Kayleigh Smith

Mia Hauper: cheerleading team co-captain. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: June 6th. Dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Caucasian. Okay grades. Best friends: Cindy Rose and Kayleigh Smith

Kayleigh (K-K) Smith: cheerleading team member. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: May 2nd. Dark brown hair and eyes. African American. Okay grades. Best friends: Cindy Rose & Mia Hauper

Pete Sassone: football team captain. Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: December 14th. Light brown hair and brown eyes. Caucasian. Horrible grades. Best friends:Kayden Thomas & Louie Messer

Kayden Thomas: football team co-captain. Senior, 17 years old. March 10th is his birthday. Dark brown hair and eyes. African American. Okay grades. Best friends: Louie Messer & Pete Sassone

Louie Messer: football and baseball team member. Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: August 20th. Dark blond hair and blue-greyish eyes. Caucasian. Horrible grades. Best friends: Pete Sassone & Kayden Thomas

SMART NORMALS:

Jessica (Jess) Angell: student body president. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: May 18th. Dark brown hair and eyes. Caucasian. Great grades. Best friends: Stella Bonasera

Stella Bonasera: school activity committee president. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: December 2nd. Brown hair, blue-grey eyes. Caucasian. Great grades. Best friends: Jessica Angell.

Kara Beckall: school activity committee member. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: October 20th.

Jessica (Jess) Angell: student body president. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: May 18th. Dark brown hair and eyes. African American. Great grades. Best friends: Stella Bonasera

Peyton Driscoll: Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: May 1st. Dark brown hair and eyes. From England. Great grades. Best friends: Kara Beckall.

Kendall Fitzpatrick: Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: January 22nd. Caucasian. . Dark brown hair and eyes. Friends with everyone.

NORMALS:

Brandon Johnson: Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: January 10th. c. Best friends with: Anthony Munnelly.

Samantha Flack: Sophomore, 15 years old. Birthday: July 1st. Dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. BF: Lillie Green.

Anthony Munnelly: Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: November 22nd. Dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. BF: Brandon Johnson

Jason Timberlake: Freshman, 14 years old. Birrthday: June 1st. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. African American. Okay grades.

Dylan Evans: Freshman, 14 years old. Birthday: 30th August. Blonde Hair & blue eyes. Caucasian. Okay grades

Jared Moss: Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: February 7th. Brown hair and eyes. Caucasian. Okay grades.

NERDS:

Mac Taylor: Science Club president. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: September 25th. Dark brown hair with blue eyes. Excellent grades. BF: Tyler Williams

Adam Ross: Computer science club member. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: October 12th. Brown hair and blue eyes. Excellent grades. Very shy. Doesn't really have friends

Tyler Williams: Science club member. Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: July 31st. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Excellent grades. BF: Mac Taylor

Rebecca McGuiness: Math club member. Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: April: 26th. Dark brown hair and eyes. African Asian. Wears glasses. Excellent grades. Doesn't really have friends

NEW KIDS:

Libby Monroe: S Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: May 4th. Brown hair and eyes. Okay grades. New student from Montana.

Lindsay Monroe: Junior, 16 years old. Birthday: July 18th. Light brown hair and brown eyes. Excellent grades. New student from Montana.

Joey Monroe: Senior, 17 years old. Birthday: August 17th. Light brown hair and brown eyes. Okay. Plays football. New kid from Montana

Anthony (Tony) Monroe: Freshman, 14 years old. Birthday: October 19th. Light brown hair and brown eyes. Okay grades.

TEACHERS:

DR Gary Hornby. Principal. 40 years old.

MRS Anna Smith. Assistant Principal. 35 years old.

Mrs Jane Ash. Secretary. 41 years old.

Mr Sid Hammerback: Biology Teacher.

Mr Mark Sinclair: Math teacher. 48 years old.

Ms Kelly White: Chemistry Teacher. 27 years old.

Mr Nick Waters: English teacher. 40 years old.

Coach Matthew Messer. PE teacher & basketball and baseball coach. 42 years old.

Mrs Rebekah Farrington-Evans: Music Teach. 31 years old.

Mr Max Cooper: History teacher. 29 years old.

Ms Helena Nuttall. Spanish Teacher. 35 years old.

SCHEDULES:

SENIORS:

Homeroom/Form – Mr Sinclair.

Music – Mrs Farrington

Spanish – Ms. Nuttal

Math – Mr Sinclair.

Lunch

Chemistry – Ms White.

PE – Coach Messer

Free period

History: Mr Cooper

Biology: Mr Hammerback

English: Mr Waters

JUNIORS:

Homeroom – Mr Cooper

Math – Mr. Sinclair

PE – Coach Messer

Biology – Mr. Hammerback

Lunch

English – Mr Waters

Music – Ms Farrington-Evans

Free Period

Spanish- Ms Nuttal

Chemistry – Ms White

History – Mr Cooper

SOPHOMORES:

Homeroom –Ms White

History – Mr Cooper

Music – Ms Farrington-Evans

Chemistry- Ms White

Lunch

PE-Coach Messer

Biology- Mr Hammerback

Free Period

English- Mr Waters

Math – Mr Sinclair

Spanish – Ms Nuttal

FRESHMANS:

Homeroom – Mr Waters

PE – Coach Messer

Biology – Mr Hammerback

English – Mr Waters

Lunch

Spanish- Ms Nuttal

Chemistry – Ms White

Free Period

Math – Mr Sinclair

History – Mr Cooper

Music – Ms Farrington Evans

* * *

**:D  
**

**-onlymemorieslastforever**

**More to come soon, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day part 1

**Me: Disclaimer - I do not own CSI: NY or any of his characters though, but I do own the hot teacher Mr Cooper which all the girls drool over**

**Danny: He is not as hot as me **

**Me: Of course he isnt, you are the hottest they get**

**Danny: :D**

**Flack: Hey, what about me**

**Me: Sorry Flack, you are nowhere near as hot as Danny**

**Flack: :(**

**Me: LOL, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1. First Day of School:Part 1 – September 2nd 2013

There were students running across the playgrounds, groups of kids catching up on the latest gossip after a really long summer and obviously, like every year, there were scared and nervous freshman who had no idea what to do or where to go. There's one word to describe it. CHAOS. EVERYWHERE. Buses and cars, one by one, kept on pulling up to New York City High dropping of the eager or anxious students on their first day of school or their first day back. One bus, however, whilst pulling up, caught everyone's attention. Danny Messer, Don Flack, and Sheldon Hawkes, best friends, and the schools most popular juniors walked out once the door opened.

"Oh yeah man! First day of 11th grade. This is gonna be awesome!" said Flack eagerly. He then bumped fists with Danny and then Sheldon, who everyone called Hawkes.

"Yeah, I know dude, we are totally gonna own this school!" Hawkes said.

Danny just smiled. He was just as excited as his best friends were but decided to keep his cool as Pete Sassone, Kayden Thomas, and Louie Messer, his brother, walked out of the other bus. They were jocks as well as seniors. Pete was football team captain, Kayden was co-captain and Louie was on the football and baseball team. They also were Danny's biggest arch-enemies. Pete walked over because he saw Danny looking at him. Kayden and Louie just followed.

"Messer, you're a junior now, how does it feel. Just one more year until you're just like me. Oh wait, you will NEVER be like ME!" Pete said laughing. Flack and Hawkes just listened and waited to see what their best friend would say or do next. Danny and Pete had had a lot of fights.

"Actually, it feels pretty good. And don't worry about me taking your spot when I'M a senior because I aint gonna be like you. EVER", Danny said smirking. Danny mastered the art of the Messer smirk; it attracted a LOT of girls to him.

"I know you'll change your mind Messer. I just know it", Pete said.

"Don't hold your breath Sassone", Danny replied. And with that, Danny, Flack, and Hawkes walked into the doors of their huge school.

"Jess!" Stella Bonasera yelled to her BF. Stella really missed her friend because she had been in Greece all summer. Jess was standing at her locker when she heard her best friend shout.

"OMG Stell, I missed you loads!" she said once the both had reached each other. They shared a big hug and then Stella walked to and opened her locker. "How was Greece?" Jess asked.

"It was amazing! I missed you a lot though. Remind me to NEVER leave for that long ever again though K?" Stella amused. She then too out her camera and showed Jess all the pictures she took.

"OMG Stell, it's so beautiful, I wish I went with you too", said Jess

"I wish you were there too, Jess. Oh yeah, how was New Your while I was gone?" Stella asked.

"Alright I guess. I met up with some people over the summer from school, but other than that it was pretty boring. Except when I went to Abraham Pool. I saw Flack and Samantha there so we kinda hung out" Jess replied.

"Don Flack? The jock? You hung out with him?" Stella inquired.

"Yeah, a bit. We only swam and talked though. Not that big of a deal" Jess modestly replied.

"Come on Jess; get a grip, you hung out with Flack! That IS a big deal. Did he look hot while swimming?" Stella asked

"Uh… yeah I guess" Jess said

Stella knew she wasn't telling the full truth about what happened because she knew her best friends since 1st grade. She let the topic go. For now. "Okay, let's go to form. Who do we have?" Stella asked

"Mr Cooper" replied Jess and with that, the two best friends walked off to homeroom.

4 new students, transferring from Montana, pulled up in a car. Joey Monroe and Libby Monroe; seniors, Lindsay Monroe: Junior and Tony Monroe, a freshman. They all said bye to their parents and walked up to their new school together.

"Great. Just great. I can't believe that Mum and Dad made us move to NYC. I was perfectly fine in Montana!" Lindsay said frustrated.

"Calm down, baby sis. This could be fun. I mean it is after all the city that never sleeps" Libby said excitedly.

"Easy for you to say, you aint a freshman" Tony said.

"OMG, will you guys shut up already. I get it. New city, new school. Big deal" Joey said.

"So-orry" Lindsay said while Libby and Tony agreed. They went up to the secretary's office when they got inside to get their lockers and schedules. When they went to leave, they promised to meet up at lunch. Joey and Libby went to Mr Sinclair, Lindsay to Mr Cooper and Tony to Mr Waters.

Inside Mr Cooper's classroom, everyone was excited. Danny was sitting on top of a desk talking to Flack and Hawkes about sports and Jess and Stella were talking about the latest trends. "Hey Danny!" Cindy Rose said. She was head cheerleader and had the biggest crush on Danny. Her two BFS, Mia Hauper and Kayleigh Smith, also cheerleaders, were right behind her.

"Hey Danny, look, it's your gf" Hawkes aid.

"Hi Cindy, How ya doin" Danny said in his heavy New York accent.

"I'm great Danny. I missed you all summer though" Cindy aid whilst batting her mascarafied eyelashes. Flack and Hawkes rolled their eyes.

"Cindy, we saw each other nearly every day", Said Danny.

"I know Dan, but still baby. Well anyways, I was kinda hoping we could do something this weekend. Me and my girls are throwing a party at my place on Saturday. You and your friends are invited!" Cindy said.

Mr Cooper came into the classroom and before Danny got a chance to reply, the homeroom teacher said "Everybody settle down! Get in a seat young man!" Everyone went to a seat and Danny got off the table.

"Ooooooh, he is one hot teacher" Jess whispered to Stella. Stella nodded her head in agreement. Mac Taylor, president of the science club, overhead the comment and rolled his eyes. It seems like the only things girls think about are clothes and guys. Not the important things like school and getting a good education

"Hello, I am your form or homeroom teacher and also the history teacher. My name is Mr Cooper and I expect you to have fun this year and in order to do so, you must stay on my good side.

"I most definitely will" Mia muttered. Kayleigh, also known as K-K smiled.

Just then, Lindsay walked through the door and told Mr Cooper something in his ear. He then told her to sit down in the middle row between Adam and Jess. Cindy laughed and whispered to Mia "looks like we have a new kid" Mia giggled.

"Okay then class, we have a new student this year. Where are you from and what is your name?" Mr Cooper asked.

"Monroe, Lindsay Monroe and I'm from Montana." Lindsay said.

Danny laughed. "Never heard of Montana before", he said. His two best friends laughed with him.

"Ah Montana. Home of beer. Well it is nice to have you here Lindsay. I also hope you have never had beer" Mr Cooper said teasingly.

"I may have drunk beer once or twice" Lindsay replied sheepishly

"Well I guess that isn't too bad" Mr Cooper replied

"But I have drunk a lot more alcoholic drinks. JD shots are my favourite" Lindsay said with a smirk directed at a blonde girl who was laughing at most likely her.

"Well, I hope you are joking, if you aren't just so you know we will not have that here Miss Monroe, will we?" Mr Waters asked shocked

"Of course not sir, new city, new school, new start" Lindsay replied innocently.

Just that second, Mr Cooper noticed the several hoop earrings on the top of Lindsay's right ear. "We only allow one stud earring in each in Miss Monroe and iPods are not allowed in this school"

All the class then turned to look at Lindsay, surprised that a country girl had style and piercings.

Mr Hornby walked in on Mr Cooper talking to Lindsay, "you must be Lindsay Monroe, and I've heard plenty about you"

"Yes, she is our new student, I was just telling her about the policy of earrings and iPod" Mr Cooper interfered

"Miss Monroe, I will let you off this one time with the earrings, do not have them in tomorrow and as for the iPod, I will not confiscate it off you this time because 1) you are new and 2) the love of music. it is explicitly stated in your file" Mr Hornby said to Lindsay

"Of course sir" Lindsay replied while all the class were listening intensely.

"Love of music my a**" Cindy muttered

Mr Hornby then left and Mr Cooper said "Miss Angell". Jess looked up from her notebook. "I need you to help Miss Monroe around the school. Since you are the student body president, as I am told, I am sure you will make her feel welcome" he carried on. Jess nodded.

_RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! _The bell rang.

"Okay class, I guess I will see you in 7th period. Have a nice first day." Mr Waters said over all the commotion of movement. Lindsay stood up and saw a blonde girl talking to a guy. A really, really hot guy. This was going one long, really long, day.

Jess walked over to Lindsay with her best friend Stella and said "Hey, I am Jess and this is Stella"

Lindsay jumped as she was busy looking at the blonde girl and the hot guy talking. "Sorry, I'm Lindsay. It's nice to meet you"

Jess then said "You can follow us to the next class" Lindsay just nodded.

* * *

Their first lesson was maths and when they arrived, they saw their teacher. Their really old and strict looking teacher. "Settle down class, I am Mr McLear. That is once C with a capital L after it. I am going to tell you straight to the point, I don't play around, I don't accept any bad behaviour. Why? Simple. I don't want to be here anymore than you do so it will be your own benefit if you just behave" He said. Danny smirked whilst sitting down.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you don't wanna be here, why work here. That doesn't make much sense at all" Danny said. The whole class laughed except Mac, Adam, Tyler and Lindsay.

"Danny Messer" Danny replied. Nearly all of the girls in the class sighed. His accent was so dreamy.

"Another Messer I see. I had the privilege of teaching your brother last year and now you. I can tell you know, you and I will be getting along very well this year. "Mr Sinclair said.

"Yeah of course we will teach! I mean why wouldn't we?" Danny said. He looked at Flack and they both laughed. Lindsay quickly realised that he was the troublemaker. But god, he was so hot. She sighed quietly.

"Are you OK? Kara Beckall asked.

"Yeah, I am fine" Lindsay replied

"You two, what are your names?" Mr McLear asked them

"Kara"Kara said. "Lindsay" Lindsay said

"Well, Kara and Lindsay, you two need to stop talking as I don't accept anyone talking over me. Understood" the maths teacher said. The two girls nodded.

"Wow, it's not even the end of first period and new girl already made a teacher mad. Must be a new record." Hawkes said after laughing

"That means you too" Mr McLear said to Hawkes. He nodded

Danny said "Nah, I was definitely the quickest to make a teacher mad on the first day"

"Mr Messer! What part of stop talking do you not understand" Mr McLear yelled

"Um…. I'm not too sure. Is it a trick question?" Danny remarked.

Mr McLear looked like he was about to kill Danny. Luck for Danny though, the bell rang to signal the end of class before he could kill him.

* * *

The second lesson was PE for the juniors. They all met in the gym. Coach Messer, Danny's dad, was sitting on the bleachers wearing gym clothes with a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. Danny walked up to him and said "Hey dad"

"Hey kid. Listen, I need you to meet me in the PE office after school today. Okay?" Coach Messer asked. Danny nodded

Lindsay saw Danny talking to his dad and asked Stella "What's that all about?"

"Danny is Coach Messer's son. He trains a lot harder than anyone else which is why he is captain of both the basketball and baseball teams." Stella replied. Lindsay nodded in understanding.

"Okay, listen up class. Welcome to PE. Most of you know me and I will not let you just stand around and gossip. That means you three", he said looking at Cindy, K-K and Mia who were talking. "I expect all of you to participate in every activity that takes place. Are we clear?" He said. Everyone nodded.

Peyton raised her hand and said "are we going to get gym kit?"

"Yes you will, just like you did in 9th and 10th grade. I also expect you all to wear appropriate shoes too. I know most of you and likewise you know me from the two previous years. But I do see one unfamiliar face. Your name, Miss? "He said looking at Lindsay.

"Monroe, Lindsay Monroe" she said. For god's sake, how many times would she have to say her name?

"Well then Miss Monroe, I hope you have a good time here at NYCS" "Can I see your file?" Coach asked.

Lindsay obliged and gave him her file. "Wow, quite the athlete you are aren't you?"

Lindsay just blushed slightly. The PE teacher seemed nice unlike his son. "For the rest of this period, you can do whatever you want. Play basketball, volleyball, or just sit around and gossip. But don't, and I mean don't, get used to this freedom because you will work in this class. And as for you Miss Monroe, I want you to come with me"

Lindsay obliged and followed him.

"You like sports" Coach asked Lindsay

"Yeah, some more than others" Lindsay replied

"Quite a list you have going on there, netball, rounders, trampolining, swimming, athletics, cross-country, badminton, tennis competitively as well as boy sports just to help the boys!" Coach Messer said shocked.

"Yeah, I love basically every sport and I was the captain in all of them" Lindsay said with a smile on her face

"Are you going to join the cheerleading team?"

"Probs not, I mean I can cheer, but I prefer real sports you know" Lindsay replied

"Yes I see" Coach said

"But, I was hoping to come to the basketball, baseball practices to support my brothers. Is that OK?"

"Yes I don't see why not seeing as you can shoot, run, and hit a ball. And your brother you say?"

"Yeah Joey Monroe, he's new as well"

"OK, now run along now and go do something"

"OK sir"

And with that, Lindsay joined Stella, Jess, Peyton, Kara and Kendall to play 3 on 3 volleyball whilst Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Anthony played 2 on 2 basketball. Cindy, K-K and Mia were sat gossiping on the bleachers and Mac, Adam and Tyler also sat on the bleachers because they weren't the most athletic.

* * *

After PE, the juniors went off to biology with Mr Hammerback. He was one of the oldest teachers in the school. "Hello there class. Please settle down. Welcome to biology, my name is Mr. Hammerback. In this subject you don't only study animal biology but human biology as well. So if you get queasy easy or are squeamish, get over it because you will be dissecting things and you will see graphic pictures"

"What will we be dissecting" Stella asked.

"Oh the usual things, lamb, sheep, eyes, frog, hearts, cow etc., etc." replied Mr Hammerback. A lot of the girls, especially Cindy and Mia looked like they were going to throw up. Danny laughed. "Something funny?" asked Mr Hammerback

"Nah, nothing at all" Danny replied while laughing.

"He's a real jerk, isn't he?" Lindsay asked. Jess just smiled. Lindsay was catching on real fast.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch. Usually, new kids dreaded lunch time. But, Lindsay had her family to eat with. Lindsay got asked by Jess and Stella if they wanted to eat with them but Lindsay politely refused and said "Sorry, but I promised my family that I would eat with them"

"Why don't you introduce us?" Stella asked. Lindsay hesitated for a slight second but agreed thinking what the harm was. She saw them sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. She smiled then walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay exclaimed. They all smiled and said hi

"So Linds, are you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Libby, Lindsay's sister asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting to it Libs. Guys, this is Jessica Angell and Stella Bonasera. Stell, Jess, that's my brother Jake, a senior, my sister Libby, also a senior and my little bro Tony, a freshman" After the introductions were done, they all got acquainted quickly. So far, Lunch was Lindsay's favourite period.

Danny, Flack, Hawkes, Cindy, Mia and K-K were all sat at the jock table in the middle of the dining room. Cindy was sat next to Danny with Danny's arm wrapped around her waist. Flack said something that made them all laugh. Pete walked over.

"Messer, join you can I?" he said

"What do you want Sassone?" Danny replied

"Wow" He held his hands up in defence "I just wanted to sit and talk. So, can I sit or what?" Pete asked. Danny nodded. Pete sat down between Cindy and Danny. Cindy gave him the evils. Danny heard the new girl laughing. It's her first day, why was she having such a good time?

"Yo dude, what you staring at" Flack asked Danny quietly. He was careful about what to say because Pete was right on the other side of Danny.

"Nothing man, nothing" Danny said. He could never be caught staring at Montana. Montana, nice name for her. Hopefully it will drive her crazy. Now, all that's left is to talk to her, Danny thought/

Mac, Adam and Tyler were sitting at a small table, away from the rest of the dining room. "Being a nerd sucks," Adam said

"Who cares Adam? While we have a good job later in life, they all will be working at takeaways, cleaning the bathrooms" Mac said pointing towards Danny's table.

"Still Mac, being popular would be nice sometimes" Adam said quietly. Tyler rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Me: There we go, the first real chapter of CSI NY high school, well the first part of it anyway**

**Me: Please, please review, I will really appreciate it**

**Danny: Yeah, guys review. I have read this and just wanna say it was amazing so please review**

**Me: Awww thanks Danny**

**Danny: I was only doing it because you called me hot**

**Me: So it wasnt amazing :( ****_Sniff, sniff_**

**Danny: Uhhh**

**Me: ****_Sniff, Sniff x 100_**

**Danny: only kidding, it was amazing onlymemorieslastforever, just amazing**

**Me: :D**

**Yeah, so anyway review please. you could give me ideas and I will see what I can do. LOL **

**Bye, until later 3 XX**


	3. Chapter 3: update

Just wanna say that I will be uploading this chapter later on today. I am half way through it but I have to leave for work in 45 minutes. Which is totally unfair because I am only 14 :( Thank you for reviewing Michelle. Stay updated because by about 7 there will definitely be a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 update 2 :(

thought i could upload, obviously I cant as I dont have time because I am head over heels with homework which is due in on Monday. Did I tell you that I am 14 which makes me in year 10 so I need to finish of my coursework. UHH I am so stressed no one understands me :( :( :(


End file.
